Rampage of Shadow Twins
by ShadowFiend1000
Summary: Twin spirits have been escaping the clutches of DEM for years. Can Ratatoskr and Shido able to seal both of them? For the first time, with no data, photos. And even being listed as deceased person, just who are they? Announcement: The fanfic is put on hold and to be continued at november due to me having national examinations. Sorry to keep you guys waiting.
1. Prologue

**Introduction**

**This is my first time writing a fan fiction.**

**I have no understanding of Hebrew Language, so forgive me for bad writing as well.**

**In this story, featuring a twin sprit, both spirits' powers are closely based on Dota Heroes Shadow Fiend and Lord of Avernus.**

Prologue

Unknown DEM Base, 1:00am…..

It's already late at night, but this will not stop DEM from high alert.

Especially they have captured a twin spirit. Both spirits are bounded and heavily guarded.

"Hmph, what a weak spirit, I wonder why is there a need to even bind him?"

"You've never heard that the twins had fought Ellen for hours? Especially Reverser, she create barriers that harm us, and Assailant, anything cut by him will not be restored. They'll get out if they are not bounded"

"Well, it seems that the guy's weakness is his sister, he never fight back when we capture her."

The DEM wizards' spirits are high after capturing the infamous Shadow Twin. When the wizards are gone, leaving a wizard alone. A loud voice can be heard.

"LET ME OUT!" shouted a guy.

The wizard is immediately annoyed and opens the cell behind her…

"Shut up and face your doom!"

All in a sudden, the cell locks up and she is grabbed by something invisible.

"Wha…. What's going on!?"

"Face my doom? How about face the fate that is worse than death-your soul being consumed by me?"

"NOOOOOOO….."

"Nevermore, Soul Reaper-SOUL RIP!"

The shadow depicts every moment, a fiend of shadow ripping out the shadow (the soul) of the poor wizard and consumes it. What's left is a lifeless body without the shadow.

The male spirit turned into a vaporous form and walked out of his locked cell.

He overheard that his sister is at a cell close by. He stealthily reaches his sister's cell and cut up all the shackles of her with a pair of shadowy blades.

"Did you kill anyone?"

The sister gives him a worrying look, with her watery sapphire blue eyes; it's difficult for him to lie to her.

"Sorry, it was necessary." replied him.

A loud slap can be heard, the sister slapped him.

"How many times did I tell you? Don't kill anyone! Not all humans want to kill us!"

"Yes. Now, get into my shadow cloak. I'll warp you out and destroy the base. They won't know what hit them."

The twin warps out of the base, with the brother preparing to destroy the base.

"Manifest, Nevermore! Unleash your souls and rip those souls whose heart is made of evil. SHADOW BLADE-ABYSSAL REQUIEM!

An angel with the appearance of a fiend made of shadow manifest on top of him, with the fiend's end connected to him. The angel has a blue light glowing from his eyes, mouth and rib cage.

The angel, Nevermore unleashes the souls of his victims which engulfs the shadow blades. It elongated it and gives it a more solid appearance.

"Requiem Storm!"

With his blue eyes filled with rage, a few spins from him creates 5 dark black tornados of shadow. They are razor sharp as they slice into the base, all things are destroyed.

"Let's go!"

The twins vanished into darkness...

**Finally manage to solve the document faults, sry to have the readers confused.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Mysterious Twins**

It's been months since Tohka was rescued from the clutches of DEM. She was fully recovered and continues to attend school.

Today, guys in class 2-4 are rowdy as they are informed that a female students have transferred to the class.

"Anyone heard of it? I heard that she's cute!"

"Yeah!"

Suddenly, Okamine Tamae sensei walked into the class, when everyone has settled, she signals someone enter the class.

A girl with long black smooth hair and with a pair of sapphire blue eyes entered the class.

"I'm Aokaze Yuki; I'll be under your care! Just call me Yuki."

The class is even rowdier as Yuki is really cute.

"FINALLY, A GIRL WHOM SHIDO DOESN'T KNOW!"

At class 2-3, where Yamai sisters attend, also has a new transfer student. A guy of a short black hair and with sapphire blue eyes entered the class. One could say he is attractive as his hairstyle and the smile are girls' killer.

"I'm Aokaze Arashi, nice to meet you all. I'll be under your care!"

The response of the class however, is the polar opposite. There's an aura, so strong and terrifying that it scares everyone in the class, even the somewhat fearless Yamai sisters.

Something's amiss, and whatever it is, it's scaring everyone.

At lunch time, the girls had gathered at the rooftop with Shido for lunch.

Yuki comes to the rooftop alone, seems to be waiting for someone. Moments later, Arashi comes to the rooftop. His appearance immediately makes a stir to the group.

"I feel scared for no reason." Origami said

"Same here, Shido." Said Tohka

"Kuku, that guy just simply scares anyone without looking!"

"Affirmative, he has the aura of a sinister person." Said Yamai

"I'm sure he's just an ordinary person. Nothing to worry about."

With Shido's calming words, the girls are calmed.

Yuki and Arashi engaged in a conversation

"Made any friends?" asked Yuki

"Nah, I've no idea when are we gonna move again…" replied Arashi

"Just make a few won't hurt."

All in a sudden, Arashi collapsed onto the floor in pain. He had a severe migraine.

"ARGHHHH!"

"Snap out of it, you can't do this!"

Moments later, the pain stopped, leaving the man panting with Shido and the rest rushing to his aid.

"Question. You okay?"

"Yamai-san? I'm fine. It's been like this for years now."

"Poor guy, what happened?"

"He had a car accident few years ago; doctors say he'll suffer migraine now and then. Apparently he had not taken his medicine." Yuki jokingly replied.

"Nee-san!"

"Thanks for looking after my brother, everyone."

"Your welcome" replied Shido

With this, Shido reach out his hand and help Arashi up.

"Itsuka Shido, nice to meet you."

"Aokaze Arashi, nice to meet you too."

"It's nice when you 2 are friends!" Yuki exclaimed.

When the school ended, Shido is called to Fraxinus where Kotori prepare to break shocking news.

"Shido, the 2 you helped are spirits."

"What? Arashi and Yuki are spirits?"

"We have yet to encounter a genuine male spirit. But whatever it is, dating Yuki will be difficult as Arashi may protect her."

Shido pondered, Kotori added on.

"And, we have no data on both of them. Not even DEM or the AST, no codename, no photos."

Shido was stunned by the revelations; the crew is still planning on the strategy of sealing the twin.

"Using Shiori again? Remember, we need a double take down, not just the guy."

"But how you get someone else to seal him without using Shiori?"

"And most importantly, how you seal one without alerting the other one?"

The discussion goes on and on….

**Finally able to solve a document issue, sry to confuse you all. **


	3. Chapter 2

**This will most likely be my last post of the chapter for the month as my preliminary exams for national exams are coming. I need to concentrate on them.**

**Chapter 2: Fiend of Shadow and Knight of Darkness**

It's been days after Shido was told that the twins are spirit. During lesson, he keeps staring at the black hair girl.

"How can she be a spirit?"

Tohka senses that Shido is in a trance, and approached him.

"Shido, you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah." Shido replied

With the maiden give him such a worrying look, it is clear from others that she loves him. Tohka really loves him, but little does she know that Shido loves her too.

He planned to date her out during the weekends, but due to the twins, he has to push back his plans. It was announced that a solar eclipse will occur, thus we wanted to go out with Tohka to see it.

**Time skip to Saturday….**

Just as the eclipse occurs at noon, the spacequake alarm is sounded and Shido is called to Fraxinus by Kotori.

"Yuki and Arashi are fighting DEM and AST now." said Kotori

"What? Why you're not sending me there?" asked Shido

"The reason is because, if we want to seal them, we have to know them better. We are facing a spirit of unknown capabilities."

"Commander, this is the live relay of the situation!"

Even Kyouhei is dead serious, a rare sight.

**At the warzone**

The twins, with Yuki in a dark blue astral dress streaked in white, with a knight like insignia on her shoulders and back of her hands. She doesn't manifest weapons.

Beside her is Arashi in a dark black short sleeve astral suit streaked in dark blue, with a fiend like insignia on his shoulder, chest and back of his hands. He is holding a pair of shadow blades.

Against them, are 30 AST wizards with hundreds of Bandersnatch. The twins are severely out number.

"It's been sometime since I fought so many of machines and blood bags"

Arashi taunted them, a clear invitation of battle.

"You guys better come with us, someone else wants you guys."

"Just what they want? We harmed no one!" Yuki protested.

Arashi pushes her to his back and let out a devilish laugh, he shut his eyes.

"You guys have picked a wrong time to fight… BECAUSE…. IT IS ECLIPSE!"

At an instant, he opens his eyes, glowing bright blue. All of the hundreds of Bandersnatch are obliterated in just a blink of an eye.

The wizards are stunned; they are puzzled what have happened.

"No way, but how?"

"Now it's time for me, to take you all out, 1 by 1." Declared Arashi

"Shoot them!"

Rains of fire from the gattling cannon Auldist seems to be unavoidable for the twins.

"Abaddon! Aphotic Barrier!" shouted Yuki

A barrier circled with blue orbs covers them. At the end the rain of fire, they are unscathed.

At a snap of a finger from Yuki, the barrier explodes and it knocks out the territory of the wizards, leaving the wizards stunned.

At the same time, black wings manifest from the back of Arashi, charging at the leader of AST.

The wizards swarm towards Arashi with their laser blades engaged, planning to defeat him in a dogfight.

Just as he is surrounded, a fiend like angel manifest from him.

"NEVERMORE! SHADOW REQUIEM!"

The angel releases his captured soul from its rib cage. The howling of these savaged soul send chills to everybody's spine.

These souls consume the wizards, but Arashi did not kill them. Merely disable them so that they can't fight. With a few swings of the dark blades, the laser blades are severed into pieces.

"FLANK THEM!"

A wizard dives towards Yuki with her blade drawn, Yuki stays calm and shout

"Reality Shadows!"

The shadow of a nearby building solidifies and creates a barrier between Yuki and the Wizard. It causes the wizard to crash onto it, rendering her unconscious.

With all AST wizards on the ground, Arashi continues to fight them. Some wizards are wounded despite Arashi's blades did not touch them, but Arashi manipulate the shadows to extend the blades, causing damage to the soul of the victims.

Reinforcements arrive and fighting the twins. Arashi is blasted with 3 big holes on his body by the gattling cannons.

"Abyssal Reverse!" shouted Yuki.

A dark aura covers him, with more hits from the cannon, it heals him instead of harm him.

All in a sudden, Arashi's migraine strikes.

"ARGHHHHHHHH…."

A dark vortex surrounds him, the angel manifest with red glow instead of blue. The angel shrouded the spirit, hiding him from view, with a fiend like appearance.

"RUN! I BEG YOU ALL, HE HAS GONE CRAZY!"

Despite the plea from Yuki, the wizards fight the fiend possessed spirit.

The wizard leader charges at him, the fiend manifest his sword and slice the wizard leader to many pieces in a blink of an eye. Blood burst out, splattering nearby buildings and other wizards.

The shocked wizards are greeted by sudden attacks of shadow vortex. Each blow weakens their soul, a step for the fiend to claim souls in masses.

"DELICIOUS SOULS! I'll claim your souls! Meet the fate of worse than death!"

The fiend grabs one of the wizards, proceed to smash his hand into the wizard's body, he pulls out the soul and consume it.

"Abaddon, Life soul chains, Aphotic Barriers!"

A fragment of the wizard's soul was saved and recovered to the fullest. Her fellow wizards immediately drag her to safety.

Yuki heals them and protects them from the fiend of shadows.

The wizards scramble to retreat from this soul eating fiend.

The fiend tries to pursuit, only to be stopped by Yuki with her manifesting Abaddon, a knight of vaporous figure sheath in dark plated armor.

"Stop it! WAKE UP! You can't kill them! AND I WON'T LET YOU RIP THEM!"

"Mmmmmrah!"

The fiend then conjures something. Suddenly, a dark spacequake triggers, barely misses the twins. Arashi reverts back to his usual self, unconscious. Yuki grabs him and disappeared.

**Back in Fraxinus**

Everyone was stunned by the twins' capabilities.

"Commander, it seems that Arashi can destroy anything in eclipse." Reine the analyst says.

Kotori was still stunned.

"What have happen? Why did that guy transformed?"

"His spirit waves were off the chart right before he turns into that thing. It can be assumed he become frenzied."

The idea of frenzy doesn't sound well to Shido as Tohka had turned frenzy last time.

"Commander, the sealing of the two spirits must be done carefully. The two spirits have powers of controlling shadows and souls. As you can see what have that thing do to the wizards just now." Said Kyouhei

"We'll have a meeting on how seal them straight away."

Kotori and the rest of the crew have the meeting and Shido left the ship and looked for Tohka.

"Tohka"

"Shido?"

"Shall we go and see the eclipse?"

"Sure!"

Despite Tohka's enthusiasm when observing the eclipse, Shido is reflecting on how could the seemingly harmless twin to be such fearsome spirits.

"Blood bags…. How can you describe them like that? You are not the one who would do that. And yet, you killed a wizard."

"The fear that Tohka was talking about, I feel it now…. Yuki, Arashi, just who you two are?"

**Please, do review my fanfic. I really need them to improve myself. Thank you!** =D


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry to keep everyone waiting as I'm really busy with my exams now. I really wish I have more time in writing the fanfic. Special shout outs to followers of this fanfic, thank you.**

**Chapter 3: The Hunting**

A week has passed after the clash of Yuki and Arashi with AST

"What? What do you mean by the case is forced to be stopped temporary?" Shido asked.

"The lack of the twin's data caused this. And Arashi's power is deemed too dangerous to seal until a plan for double takedown is formulated."

As Shido is pondering, Kotori adds on…

"Also, the spacequake caused by Arashi is a different one. The destroyed buildings cannot be restored even with realizers. It is the first time we have encountered this."

Shido is stunned by it. His fear of Arashi begins to grow even stronger.

The twin has been around for 2 weeks, Yuki has made quite some friends. Arashi however, despite his best attempts, is still shunned by fellow classmates.

His loneliness has attracted Kaguya's attention.

"Why is he always alone? He rarely smiles."

Later at lunch time, Kaguya finds Arashi alone at the rooftop.

"Hey, Aokaze-san."

"Huh… Yamai-san, what are you doing here? Where's your sister?"

"I just want to be alone… I'm just curious, why you are not making any friends?"

"Me? I have been trying as much as I could, hehehe…"

Kaguya can see it, Arashi's smile is off.

"You are trying too hard to smile."

With this sends shockwaves in Arashi's body.

"What the…. What is she trying to do?"

Arashi's mind runs wild as he has never faced something like this for years.

"Let's talk, shall we?" asked Kaguya enthusiastically.

"Su-sure…"

"You don't have any friends in previous schools?"

"Nah, we are always on the move, Yuki has many of them, as for me, you know… I can't tell you much, sorry about it."

"Is okay, moving around… must be a tough life for you two."

"Yeah… What about you? I heard that you and your sister are transferred here few months ago."

"Hmmm… We have come from a place far away, I can't tell much though."

"We seem to be in common… One is craving for friends" Arashi replied.

"And one is trying to be alone now…" Kaguya added.

The two stare at each other in an awkward silence. Later they fluster over what they said and they broke out with laughter.

"You look better now, much more handsome with that smile!" Kaguya exclaimed.

To Kaguya, Arashi is like a guy who has never been happy or smiled for years. For some reasons, she wants to make him happy.

"Umm…. Let us be friends shall we?" asked Kaguya.

"Sure, we should talk sometimes, I like to talk to you." Replied Arashi.

To Arashi, some how, he wants to protect her smile.

**Back in Fraxinus**

The crew is looking for the data of the twin in DEM servers. Reine found a video.

"Commander, I found an unnamed video surveillance of a fight between a DEM agent and Arashi. I'm playing it on the screen now."

"Yes, carry on, we can't let go of any leads."

The video shows a man confronting Arashi at a rooftop of an abandoned building.

The man is DEM's assassin, who takes out spirit stealthily.

**The video**

"Well, well, as impressive as ever…. You are able to lure me up here." The man praises Arashi.

"Judging from your words, you are one of those whom I hunt." Arashi appears to be calm.

"Oh yeah? With my augmentations and weaponry, all these are just for you. It's now the hunter becomes the hunted. And also, you resemble someone who died, sorry, who should have died 3 years ago" the man added.

"Just what the hell you know?" Arashi is now tensed.

"Well, you know it yourself, I'm gonna send the dead back to death!"

Without warning, he pulls out a pistol, and fired a shot that obliterates some of the walls on the roof. Arashi appears to be stunned and just as the man is going to shoot again; he pulls out a switchblade and disappeared.

Out of nowhere, he is sent flying in the air by a kick from Arashi. He then kicks the man back to the roof again.

"Zeus combat system, ACTIVATE!"

A field of electricity engulfs him, the field dissipates when he reaches the roof, it cushions his impact and he landed safely.

Arashi is shocked of what he sees.

"My augmentations is to let me use what Spirits does best, using mana. I use electricity as my powers."

A field engulfs the man, like a territory that is found on a wizard.

Arashi stabs the field with his switchblade, the field shatters but it regenerates, leaving him stunned.

"What? I cut so many fields, yours able to regenerate? And you have no death?" Arashi exclaimed.

"So, my guess is correct. You can see the weak points in all things. You can't cut air or water."

"Hehehe…. I'll crack you then." Arashi taunted Santos.

The man now draws his laser blade and swings at Arashi. Arashi simply parry the blade with his switchblade and the laser blade is broken to bits.

The two break free of the skirmish and backed off.

"So, after all, your weakness is that. Now try and cut this!"

Two blades made of lightning manifest on both his hands and charges at Arashi.

Arashi dodges and turned invisible.

"Static Barrier!"

A field of lightning surrounds the rooftop.

"Come out now, there is no way you can sneak out. This field will consume your mana if you touch it."

Arashi appears with a dark vortex engulfing him.

"Unholy Astral Raiment of Black King, Abysm!"

The dark astral suit is formed on him. With a pair of shadow blades at his hand, his demeanor changes drastically with strong determination.

"If I can't sneak out of this, I'll kill the creator himself!"

"Kill me, if you can." the man taunted.

The two charges at each other and clashed with their blades parrying each other. But Arashi is way faster, each parry sends him to the man's back with backstabs. But the man's augmentations protect his body from the blades.

Arashi then appears in front of the man with his blinding speed. He then swings his blades like whirlwind with the trying to parry each of them.

Suddenly, his lightning blades are sent flying.

"What?"

He tries to back off and he is greeted with Arashi's blades slashing multiple times at a blinding speed. His body is full with cuts and then Arashi slices his legs clean off.

"NO, MY LEGS!" the man screamed in pain.

"Now tell me, what you know? Why do you guys want to hunt us?" Arashi interrogates him.

"I know that you are already dead 3 years ago! You and your father are assassins."

"What…" Arashi is stunned.

"Now tell me, just what is your powers other than shadow manipulation? Which is the true you?"

"Well… I can see lines and points on people and objects. If I trace the lines, they'll break, if I pierce the point, it will shatter and if it is a life being then they'll die. This means, I can see and realize death itself."

"You, can see death?"

"I'll demonstrate to you then."

Arashi uses his switchblade and pokes a wall; the blade sinks into the wall like hot knife on butter. Cracks are formed and the wall shatters.

"What in the world…" the man is stunned.

Suddenly, he screams in pain.

"Arghh….."

"Hey, what's going on?"

"No… They told me I won't die from these augmentations. How can they betray me?"

"I see, you deserve a clean death, your soul shall move on. Run away as soon as you can. I'll avenge you, because you are one of the many puppets I did not kill, and yet I'm framed of murdering you guys."

Arashi then thrust his shadow blade into the man's body. Reliving the pain and suffering of that man.

"Thank you…" he let out his last words.

"Rest in Peace…."

Arashi walks to the edge of the rooftop and disappeared into thin air.

**Back in Fraxinus**

The crew watched the video in horror as Arashi amputates Santos.

"Commander, that guy mentioned that Arashi has a father. This means that the twins are human spirits?" Reine tells Kotori

"I know, but the he says he should be dead 3 years ago. What does it mean? Is he really a deceased person? What do you guys think?" Kotori asked everyone

"He is a zombie perhaps? Commander, I'll protect you from it!"

Kyouhei is immediately greeted by a kick in the face from Kotori knocking him out.

"But Commander, what Kyouhei said maybe correct. Take Diva, Izayoi Miku as an example, she did not die before she was turned into spirit. Unless, the twins appeared to be dead and mysteriously reawaken. They are medically considered dead but still living, they are zombies." Reine said.

"Whatever it is, the twins' background must be found. We already has a lead on Arashi, an assassin who can control soul and shadow and see death. If they are hunting them, then why can't we find anything about them in DEM or AST's database."

Kotori is now really frustrated, they already have limited knowledge on the Spirits they are facing, and yet their opponent already hunting them. Arashi appears to be a psychopathic killer, with this goes on, many will lose their lives.

**Raizen High School**

It is lunchtime and Shido finds Yuzuru alone for the first time.

"Yuzuru, why are you alone? Where's Kaguya?" Shido asked.

"Reply, Kaguya is with Aokaze at the rooftop. They seem to be close."

Shido looks at the rooftop and sees the two talking to each other.

He couldn't help but to worry for her as she is oblivious to Arashi's dark side.

Class 2-3 has supplementary lesson which results in Yamai twin returning home late.

They bump into a group of thugs and being harassed by them.

"Come on girls, you two are so cute. Keep us happy and we'll not mistreat you." the thug leader trying to touch Kaguya.

Kaguya counters by giving him a slap in the face. The leader is clearly enraged and tries to slap her but he is stopped by a loud voice.

"Let her go!" It is Arashi, looking angry.

"Well, well, it is the transfer student. Who you think you are? We call the shots around!"

The leader grabs Arashi's collar. But all in a sudden, something sends chills to everyone's spine. One of the thugs even crash onto the floor kneeling down.

"What's happening?"

"What's unseen is your biggest fear. I knew you guys are cowards, don't even have dare to face 1 person when you have 5."

Arashi taunts them, the enraged leader tries to punch him. But he dodges and grabs the leader's arm.

At a blink of an eye two loud snaps are heard from the arms of the leader with him collapsed on the floor in pain.

"Strong arms, but used in a wrong way and they are gone." Arashi says to the leader.

The atmosphere turns drastically with a crippling fear aura from Arashi. It is so strong that the thugs have no will to fight.

"Don't let me see you guys fooling around again. Or else, you limbs will be broken along with fingers and toes."

The thugs help their arms broken leader up and run away in fear.

Arashi then turns to the twin.

"Are you two okay?" Arashi asked.

"Reply. Yuzuru and Kaguya are fine."

"I'll send you two home."

"Sure!" Kaguya exclaimed.

The trio walked back to the apartment complex for spirits.

On the way back, Kaguya and Arashi are walking together. Yuzuru notices how close they are.

"Are they in love with each other?"

When the trio arrive, before Kaguya goes in, she kisses Arashi in the cheek.

"Wha..." Arashi is stunned

"This is for saving me. Thank you."

"Don't mention it, I have the responsibility to protect my friends."

Arashi goes back home alone, suddenly Yuki appears beside him.

"So how does it feel like to be kissed by a girl?"

"So you were with us all along being invisible?"

"Come on, why can't your sister know how a girl opens up your mind? You two are so close that you even abandoned me at lunch time."

Arashi remains silent.

"Perhaps you like her, don't you?"

"I think so, but with that thing in me, we can't be together..."

**At Shido's house**

The spirits gathered at Shido's house for dinner, Tohka notices Kaguya is in a trance.

"Kaguya, are you okay? You are in a trance just now."

"Huh…" Kaguya looks slightly blushed

She just recover from the moment being rescued by Arashi

"Reply, Kaguya is love struck."

"Hey…." Kaguya flusters

"So it is true eh… Who does Kaguya like?" Tohka probes deeper

Kaguya wished to keep it as a secret, but since Yuzuru already noticed it, even if she keeps quiet Yuzuru will still tell Tohka. She has no choice but to tell it.

"Ummmm…. it's Arashi-kun…" Now Kaguya's face is red like a tomato

Tohka is not surprised, it seems that she has already guessed it.

"I have yet to confess to him though…. I don't know if he likes me…."

"I'm sure he does like you… He's probably wondering to confess to you too, maybe you should confess to him." Tohka assuring Kaguya

"I'll do it!" Kaguya said confidently.

**Yuki and Arashi house**

"Still investigating?" Yuki asks Arashi

"Yeah…"

Arashi's room has a board which have notes and photograph pinned onto it like a detective would. From the day they are being hunted, he keep tracks of events and things.

The board has many notes, detailed with attacks, clues and leads to something else.

Arashi is like a hunter, hunting for something that he does not even know what he is hunting for.

"Don't you think things would be better if you stop investigating them?" Yuki asks

"NO THEY WON'T!"

Yuki is stunned as Arashi suddenly raised his voice.

"Look at what they did to us? If we can't get rid of the source of the problems, we'll just have to keep moving and hiding!"

Arashi suddenly looks sad, perhaps he is under pressure for too long.

"Sorry... I just... look, if we can't get rid of them, we'll never be in peace."

"I understand. But what have you found out?" Yuki asked again

"Remember the day we first got attacked by people that has special equipments on them? From a recent client, they are called Anti Spirit Team of Japan Ground Self-Defense Force or AST. And public no knowledge of this force."

"If the public has no knowledge of this, then how would your client knows about it." Yuki looking puzzled.

"I don't know, I hypnotized her and ask her whatever I wanted to ask. She claimed to be a former member. "

Arashi then pins another note above the AST note.

"From other leads pointing out that something even bigger is behind AST. We have met them, their equipment is in blue and white. But we don't know who are they."

Arashi's phone suddenly rings, it is time to meet a client.

"It's work time."

He wears a black neck gaiter skull mask and a black hoodie, he carries his switchblade and leaving the house.

"Don't kill people… I would rather you to rob than to kill for money." Yuki tells him

"Relax, I kill only those who are evil hearted." Arashi replies her.

**Near the meeting point**

It is late at night and raining heavily and Arashi pulls out the gaiter made mask with a skull mark, making him look like a ghost. He then reaches an alley waiting, a woman with shades then approach him.

"Jack the Ripper?" asked the woman

"Yes I am. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I don't need you to kill but…."

"If you don't need me to kill, why would you even look for an assassin for hire?" Arashi is puzzled

"Well…. our organization needs you. Look into my eyes….."

**Focus on Kaguya**

"Fuu… that Yuzuru is lazy… Asking me to buy her burger when she is hungry and not even coming with me…" Kaguya is upset for having to go out alone late at night.

"I really wish Arashi-kun is with me now…"

Suddenly, an alley nearby explodes into flames, knocking Kaguya back. The flame is so hot that not even the rain help to extinguish or cool the surrounding area.

"What's going on?" Kaguya is stunned.

The fire is so bright that it lights up the night sky. She sees a shadow coming from the destroyed alley. She hides behind a destroyed wall and peeks at the alley.

She sees a man looking at the burning crater, the man then turns back looking at her direction.

The man face is covered by a skull mask, his eyes are in blood red and he looked menacing. She is crippled when he looks at her direction. She musters up her courage and ran as fast as she can away from the scene.

Moments later the man leaves the scene before authorities can reach the scene of carnage.

**Focus on Arashi**

In a puff of a black smoke, Arashi appears from it. He looks tired and in pain, he threw away his skull mask and walking back home staggering. He is soaked in rain and and one hand holding his head, battling a pain within it.

"Damn it, she hypnotized me, that thing just took over me and blasted the place apart." he thought.

"Whenever this monster took over me, fighting back for the control is already tiring and I'm left without mana…"

"Shit, if she already tried to hypnotize me, then Yuki would be in danger…. No, I must get back!"

Arashi is still staggering, he is exhausted from the battle within, each attempt to hasten up his pace backfires with a more severe pain in his head. He reaches the spirit's apartment complex

"It's Kaguya-chan's house, it is near, I'm home free soon."

But his body is at its limits, Arashi collapse on the wet floor with his hand reaching out at the direction of his home.

"No….. Yuki…" He whispered it in pain.

His vision fades into darkness as he passes out in front of the apartment complex.

**Focus back on Kaguya**

Kaguya runs towards the apartment complex, she is relieved that the man did not see her. Her umbrella is lost when she ran away. She then sees a man unconscious in front of the apartment complex.

Out of curiosity, she examine the man and she is shocked to realize it is Arashi.

"Arashi-kun! Oh no…"

She rushes back to the complex to get Yuzuru to help and called Shido as well.

The three of them brought the unconscious Arashi into the twin's home. Shido took off his soaked clothes and put him on a dry set of clothes.

"How did he end up in front of the apartment complex? And more importantly, why is he out late in the night?" Shido thought.

He searched Arashi's pockets, and found his wallet and his switchblade. The sight of switchblade scares Shido.

"Why is he carrying a switchblade in the first place? Is this his weapon of his spirit mode?"

Shido thought of not returning the blade to Arashi, but a second thought mades Shido not doing so as he remembers Arashi's spirit weapon is a pair of shadow blades.

"So, Arashi will be in your care tonight, I'll be at my house."

"Apologize. Yuzuru and Kaguya are sorry to bother you."

"Is nothing, just call me when needed."

After Shido left, Kaguya decided to look after Arashi for the night.

"Umm… Yuzuru, why not you go and sleep first? I'll look after him."

"Affirmative, Yuzuru will leave you two alone."

Kaguya looks after Arashi and hopes that he'll wake up anytime soon.

"Arashi-kun… I was so afraid just now, I really wished you were with me…" Kaguya thought to herself.

She is already exhausted and she sleeps Arashi's chest.

"I really like you…. Arashi-kun….."

Hours later in the morning

"Uh…."

Arashi wakes up in the morning and realize Kaguya is sleeping on him.

"Yamai-san? This is… her home?"

Arashi carefully get out of the bed without waking Kaguya up. He changes back to his dried clothes and write a note to thank Kaguya for taking care of him. Just as he is writing, he heard Kaguya's voice.

"Arashi-kun, I really like you…."

She is still asleep, but it concerns Arashi deeply.

"I like you too… Kaguya-chan…"

He finish the note and left the twin's house, and turned invisible. Just as he is walking, he hears a familiar voice.

"Ohaiyoh, Yoshino!"

"It is Yatogami-san from Yuki's class! She lives here?"

But Arashi couldn't care much and exit the apartment complex undetected. He runs back to his home to check if Yuki is okay.

"YUKI!" Arashi enters the house shouting.

Yuki comes to see him and gives a worrying look.

"I'm glad that you are okay!" Arashi is relieved

But suddenly, he hears a news broadcast.

"Last night at 1am flame broke out at the shop house complex. It is a strange phenomena as flame temperature goes high up for more than 1000 degrees. Police suspect that it is caused by a bomb but the purpose of the bomb attack is unexplained…"

Arashi looked horrified as he it is his works last night.

"Listen, that thing in the news, it's caused by the thing inside. Someone is trying to control me, but awake that thing instead."

"What? Arashi, you really have to be careful."

"I'm sure it is from those backing AST. We'll have to move again if possible"

"What about her?" Yuki asked

"... I'll sort that out as soon as possible."

**At an unknown DEM base**

"Another agent burned to ash, this guy is immune to hypnosis…" Isaac lamented

"Hmph, so another attempt to turn him to our asset has failed." Ellen said

"Ellen, I'm sending you to Tenguu City to take down Shadows. Both the Assailant and Reverser."

"I won't fail you, Reverser can be killed easily, but for Assailant, I need the Excalibur."

"So you want to reclaim your honour?"

"Yes, and for many more he has driven mad!"

"In that case, I'll let you use the Excalibur. I can't allow any more infrastructure to be destroyed by that psychopath, the shareholders are really angry about it."

"Yes, I'll prove you with my success!" Ellen replied.

Excalibur is a special CR-Unit specially built to combat Assailant in close quarters with special manipulation of diamond dusts. The dust shapes at the user's will, he or she can form diamond blades and barriers. Assailant can destroy a wizard's territory permanently by just a slight poke and thus a solid barrier would make sense.

Ellen arrives the city with one clear purpose, to look for the elusive twins. As she walks in the street, she hears familiar voices. She looks around and sees Ai, Mai, Mii. Horrified, she runs to an alley to hide.

"Not them again, always spoil my plans."

It is a big city to begin with, and with AST's sensors not able to detect them. Ellen is going to have a hard time looking for them.

"Ummm… Arashi-kun." Kaguya wakes up and realize Arashi is gone with a note left for her.

"He left in such a hurry and I don't even have the chance to confess to him…" Kaguya thought.

With this, Kaguya decides to confess to Arashi on Monday

**Time Skips to Monday**

It is lunchtime and the two meet at the rooftop again.

"So Kaguya-chan, what is it you want to talk to me about."

"Umm….. Arashi-kun…. well…. I have been attracted to you… from the day you transfer and to the day you protected me. I think I have fallen in love with you."

Upon hearing this, Arashi is stunned with his blue eyes wide open as if it is his worst nightmare.

"So… will you go on a date with me?"

Kaguya looked into Arashi's eyes with her beautiful mercury eyes, pleading Arashi to accept it.

Arashi likes her from the bottom of his heart and does not wish to hurt her feelings. He hugs Kaguya much to her surprise.

"Yes, we shall go on a date this Saturday."

The two hugs each other tightly.

After the long day, the two part ways with Kaguya feeling happy as she has succeeded.

Yuki senses something's wrong with Arashi, he is in a trance. She feels that there will be a mishap cause by her younger brother.

**At Yuki and Arashi's house**

"You're not going to do that to her aren't you?" Yuki asked

"I know it will be harsh, but for her safety, it is the best. I do not want that thing to hurt anyone." Arashi replied coldly.

Yuki leaves Arashi's room, she shed some tears to the would be couple because of what her brother is going to do to someone that he likes.

"Arashi, little did you know, I have found our salvation… You two can love each other without worries."

**So what is the salvation Yuki is saying? And most importantly, what Arashi is going to do to Kaguya? Reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's a short glimpse into the twin's past from the point of view of Arashi.**

**Chapter 4: The Dark Past**

"You can't catch me!" I was running away from Yuki

"Wait up, Arashi!"

"Woah!"

I tripped and fell.

"Gotcha! Hahaha…"

When we reached home, dad called me.

"Arashi, mind going out with me later in the night?"

"Sure, dad."

I sat in his car, driving me to a field. I remembered his face clearly, he seem to have kept a lot of things to himself. He needs someone to talk to.

"Arashi, this is something important, and it shall be a secret between us."

"What is it?"

I would never believe his tales.

"My son, I was a killer, an assassin from a clan called 14 Blades. Each time I'm tasked to kill someone I don't know. There was once where I had to kill my friends. My hands are covered in blood, I can't forget or to forgive myself on what I have done."

His tears rolled out, he really had regretted of doing so.

"I left the clan and joined an organization to kill for a greater good, but I just can't forget the face of them in agony."

"Dad… Why you joined the clan in the first place?"

"I know it is hard to believe that your father is a killer. Your grandfather was in that clan and all children are part of the clan. I couldn't leave that clan, as those that left are marked as traitor and they will be killed along side with their family."

"What? Dad….. you left that clan, you mean….."

"Yes, if they found us, we will be killed. I'm sorry my son, to put you guys in danger, I don't beg for forgiveness."

"No, dad, I forgive you. You cried, because you still have the conscience within."

"Really? Now, Arashi, I have one request."

This is how I embarked a journey of 3 years.

"You shall be initiated as an assassin, I'll train you. This is to protect Mum and Yuki."

"Yes, I accept, I want to protect Mum and Yuki."

From that day onwards, we would jog everyday, with weights strapped on my limbs that are so heavy I couldn't run with them for long. But dad is merciless, forced me to run with them.

My limbs ached so bad that I can barely walked to school, but I pressed on, all is for mum and Yuki.

At night, I'm trained with hand-to-hand combat in dad's secret dojo. The monstrous training of constantly punching and kicking the punching bag, executing throws, bruised my body so bad. I sparred with dad, he did not even lighten his strength, a jab by his fist shattered my fist as well.

"Your enemies will not be merciful to a kid, you must taste the pain first hand to know your enemies."

This is what he told me. He broke my arms, legs and even with that I was forced to fight him. I was sent to hospital for countless times. With each excuses being an accident.

I fought with one hand, jogged 10 km with a pair of walking sticks. I for once hated him, but it was for the sake of my loved ones.

After my limbs were healed from the injuries. He forced me to walk on walls.

"Just run on the streets and then jump onto the wall and continue run as fast as you can."

Sounds easy enough for someone who have forced to run and sprint with nearly 20 kg of weights tied up for more than a year.

I broke my arm and a few ribs and I was forced to try it again and I succeed before passing out.

Knives can be thrown and they are deadly. I cut myself for countless times when throwing them.

One of the tricks was to catch the thrown blade. I was astonished that I could do so. I felt so relaxed and flexible when I'm running, everything stops when I run, the sensation is great and I felt unstoppable.

We sparred again, this time with a dummy knife and dad blindfolded. Despite I have the advantage of seeing him, before I can reach him, I was thrown on the floor with an arm broken.

I tried and tried, finally, I outsmarted him and "killed" him.

This time I'm being blindfolded, in just 1 second, I was "killed". With many times, I failed, each times lasted longer and longer, finally, with a disarm, I won.

Then the swords, which I was struggling, then I overcame them.

"Arashi, I'm proud of you. Now here's something for you."

Dad passed me the dark moon decorated switchblade and a sliver ring necklace.

"This is the same blade that is used by your grandfather and me. You are now the inheritor of this blade and the ring, you are now officially an assassin of the 14 Blades' arts."

I took the blade, accepting the mantle.

"I believe the 14 Blades are already closing in on us. There just be one day that they'll attack us. You must be ready to protect everyone."

"Yes, I'm ready."

He then showed me some things.

"This is where I hide the money, if anything happens, get the money and leave the town. Find Mr Woodman, he'll help you. And this is 14 Blades' headquarters, avoid going near there."

It was one night, we are awakened by a loud noise in our house. Yuki and I woke up.

"Dad! Where are you?"

I saw dad being stabbed by someone, the 14 Blades had attacked.

"Get out of here!" dad let out his last voice and collapsed on the floor along with mum.

"Mum! Dad!" Yuki screamed.

"Nee-san, hide there, get out when I fight them."

The men approached quickly.

I pinned the men and parried against their blades and metal baton. I saw Yuki leaving, but suddenly she screamed when another man spotted her and picked her up.

"YUKI!"

At a moment of distraction, I'm hit in the face by a metal baton. That man strangles Yuki and she died in front of me.

Before I can recover, I was hit by the baton again. The man hit me again and again, I could feel that my skull had cracked. I wouldn't forget what they did to everyone.

"You bastards! I'll have my revenge for killing my family as a ghost!" I whispered.

With another hit, my vision fade into darkness.

I woke up in full moon, my head pains no more.

"Am I in heaven?"

I can feel the grass beneath me. I woke up and realized I'm wearing a black suit, with skull fiend marks on my chests, my shoulders and on my fingerless gloves.

"I'm not dead?"

I sat up and saw our grave markers. To my horror, Yuki is beside me, wearing a blue-white dress with knight mark on her shoulders and on the long gloves, she's still alive.

"Nee-san, Nee-san! Wake up!"

"Ummm…. Arashi!"

"Greetings, Aokaze Yuki and Arashi."

We two see a man in dark.

"Who are you? What have happened?" I asked.

"Me? I'm Phantom. You two are brought back to life because it is your parent's death wish."

"You mean, our graves are empty?" Yuki asked

"Yes, you two are already listed as a dead person. Your funeral had taken place."

"You two will be granted powers and to become a spirit."

"What? What is a spirit?" I asked

"They are beings that caused the spacequakes, but nobody knows about the truth. Some came from alternate dimension and some are just like you two, human turned spirits."

I was stunned, how can that be possible? Spacequakes are caused by being called spirits?

"Why? Why us?" Yuki asked

"Because of your death wish. Aokaze Yuki, your death wish is to reverse the incident. You are granted the angel Abaddon. And Aokaze Arashi, your death wish is to avenge your family. You are granted the fallen angel Nevermore."

"As a price to pay, one will lose his or her sanity, to gain that sanity back, one will have to venture back to death with a chance of not being back alive."

"What?"

"Find a man with multiple divine souls, he is your salvation."

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"I can't say it, you'll figure it out yourself. Now, you two should get together and plan on how to solve your situation."

Phantom vanished into thin air, I brought Yuki to the dojo and we stayed at the dojo. I told her everything.

"Sorry, I'm at fault, Nee-san"

"Is okay, as long as we are not alone."

We slept at the dojo, but I left her alone with the map of the killer's HQ.

I arrived at the HQ, 13 people are at there, at a small hut. All of them were in the house that night.

I appeared in front of them.

"It's Aokaze Nanaya the traitor's son! Isn't him dead?"

"Doesn't matter, we'll kill him. Protect the master."

I understand now why they are called the 14 Blades. Each person carries a specially crafted knives or sword.

There is a voice calling me, it seems that I know my powers.

"Nevermore!" I shouted.

My shadow distorts then a sword is formed. With one hand I use the shadow blade and the other using the switchblade.

We clashed, I suddenly see lines and points.

"Cut those lines, pierce those blue points, absorb their souls, pierce the red points to kill them along with the soul."

Instinctively I followed the voice. The men have similar arts like mine. But with a gesture from me, the shadow on the ground burst into a blue black flame, a man is knocked out, but more blue points are formed. I pierce the point, the man's shadow is separated from his body and entered my shadow.

"More! More!"

I followed that voice's hunger for souls. This time, I saw lines on the shadow and blue lines on the body. A man rushed towards me with his sword, I just simply trace the lines on the sword, they broke into pieces. Then I slice the body along the line, he did not bleed, but a portion of his shadow is absorbed. He collapsed on the ground.

I felt more strengthen and I'm attuned with my powers. The rest of them rush towards me.

"Nevermore, SHADOW REQUIEM!"

The fallen angel surrounded me, cloaked me to be exact. It unleashes the souls of those that I killed along with many other souls. It blasted them around me. These savaged souls tears the men's flesh, all those who killed family are not spared with their souls being absorbed.

The master is in the hut. I entered and he saw me and he is scared. I grabbed him in the neck.

"Aren't you already dead?"

"Yes I am, but vengeance brought me back? Why kill us?"

"I'm sorry, let me live!" the master pleaded

"ARASHI!" It was Yuki.

"Don't do it! You killed 13 people already!"

Just as I was about to release the master and let him go. A pain so strong struck my head.

"ARGGGGHHHHH….."

I couldn't control my body, my shadow formed a demonic arm and plunged into the master's shadow and ripped it out.

"How dare you not obey? I granted the powers of death and darkness to you! Fine, you shall be my host! I'll destroy the world with you being my scapegoat!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…"

"I shall get rid of the salvation as well..."

"GET OUTTA MY HEAD!"

**Arashi woke up from his bed**

"It is a nightmare…." he whispered.

Arashi grabs his switchblade. He remembers the feeling back then, it is a horrific one. The encounter with the dark voice. He remembered his date with Kaguya, the orange coloured hair girl he loves today.

"I'm sorry, Kaguya. As much as I hate it, I have to do it…."


End file.
